Beyond the Sea
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian charters a yacht for spring break in Mexico.


_**A/N:** This fic is inspired by this very juicy photo: http:/27(.)media(.)tumblr(.)com/tumblr_m0t14zmzjA1rrbtnbo1_500(.)jpg. I was originally going to write sex on the beach, and then I got traumatized by all the research I did. So, I may try to write it another day and if I do, it'll be a companion piece (or continuation of) to this. Another thing ... I know this week is Klaine week and all so I feel a bit guilty for writing all these SeBlaine. But that said, I want to stick with my goal of writing a SeBlaine a day while I'm still unemployed so here it is. If I can write Klaine, I would. I just feel so uninspired so I doubt I can do them any justice. Anyway, have fun with this one. It's a lot lighter and than "In & Out of Love". Btw,I have a Tumblr account where I talk about my SeBlaine WIP. I'd be honored if you can follow me: rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com_

* * *

><p>BEYOND THE SEA<p>

Blaine Anderson had decided that he liked the ocean. More specifically, Blaine liked being out on a big yacht, where he could be enjoying the sun, the sea breeze, the view of the ever expansive ocean, and of course, the company of Sebastian Smythe. It was a pleasant surprise really, as Blaine had not expected that he would be going anywhere for spring break, let alone Mexico.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He remembered Sebastian making a case for it. "Neither of our parents is in town and I have full access to the credit card. We can do whatever we want."

"Somehow, I doubt you'll let me get out of bed." Blaine said wryly.

The last time they went away together was to spend a long weekend at a bed and breakfast in a historical town, and they never managed to make it out of the room all weekend. So when Sebastian brought up the idea of going away for an entire break, Blaine was not exactly excited about the idea of flying for so many hours. Spring break was already short enough as it was, the travel time would most certainly eat away at least a day and Blaine would be damned if he ended up spending the whole break in bed again. It was not that Blaine minded spending hours in bed with Sebastian, but he really wanted to do some sight-seeing too. In fact, Blaine loved sight-seeing.

"Is that what you want to do?" Sebastian looked a bit too pleased about the idea for his own good. "We can definitely arrange that."

"No! I mean yes, I mean—" Blaine floundered. This was a lost cause, the more he tried to explain it, the more wrong it would sound. "I'm serious, Sebastian. If we go, I really want to do some actual sight-seeing this time."

"Done."

So here they were, out in the Pacific Ocean, on a 90-yard long chartered yacht that came equipped with large plasma TV, audio system, kitchen, showers and two large cabins. It was a bit excessive considering there were only the two of them plus the captain on board, but when it came to Sebastian Smythe, extravagance was always a must.

It had been a great spring break so far. The weather out in the ocean had been mild, with sunshine and plenty of sea breezes to keep things cool. They had spent an hour swimming near the yacht earlier when the yacht anchored itself at one of the stopping points. It was a good change of pace from home, and the large expanse of the ocean made Blaine felt as though he and Sebastian were the only people in the world.

Afterwards, they had climbed back up onto the yacht to rinse off. Sebastian introduced Blaine the concept of body shots and personally demonstrated how it worked. It had ended up with them spilling most of the alcohol onto the deck before Sebastian carried Blaine off into one of the cabins.

It did not take long for them to pull off each other's clothes. Blaine was already a little giddy from the alcohol by that point, being one who a low tolerance to begin with. The alcohol had lowered Blaine's inhibition, making him feel more eager and empowered as he took control and pinned Sebastian down. The look on his boyfriend's face was so worth it.

"Blaine, are you trying to kill me?" A frustrated Sebastian was not something that Blaine often got to see. It was flattering for Blaine to know that he could get his boyfriend to this state. "Hurry the fuck up or I'm going to finish this myself."

"Patience ..." Blaine had his hands on Sebastian's wrists for both the purpose of pinning his boyfriend down as well as keeping his balance as Blaine lowered himself slowly onto Sebastian, hissing a little at the pain as the head slipped past the ring of muscle. "Is … a virtue."

"Fuck virtue." Sebastian gritted out and thrust up, eliciting a rather throaty moan from Blaine. Apparently, alcohol also made him more vocal. "No, actually ... I wanna fuck _you_."

At some point, Sebastian had flipped them over so that Blaine was on his back, legs hooked around Sebastian as his boyfriend moved in and out of him in a set rhythm. The buzz of the alcohol and the excitement of being away on holiday made them both more uninhibited. It was not long before a particular hard and well-placed thrust sent them both over the edge.

They stayed in bed for a bit afterwards, resting up and recharging before getting up to shower. Deciding that it would be a waste of sunlight to put on their clothes, both Blaine and Sebastian settled for jeans and no shirts as they lounged about the yacht, listening to music and making good use of their karaoke machine.

It was late afternoon when Blaine ventured out to the decks again. The sun was slightly lower on the horizon by that point, but not quite low enough that the sky was still a shade of cerulean blue.

"Enjoying the view?" Blaine turned around when he heard Sebastian coming up the steps, two raspberry-colored drinks in his hands. "I know I am." Sebastian eyed Blaine up and down appreciatively.

"It's really nice." Blaine set his camera down carefully. "This is a really good choice."

"I always make the best decision." Sebastian handed Blaine the drinks. "You should know by now."

"What's this?" Blaine took a sniff at the drink. He could make out juice, and perhaps a hint of some type of strong liquor underneath all the liquid and ice.

"Sex on the Beach." Sebastian clinked his glass against Blaine's. "You can't come out here and not have one."

Blaine took a sip. The drink tasted fruity, with a hint of bitterness underneath the sweetness. "I like it."

"Of course you would." Blaine scooted over a bit so that Sebastian could sit down next to him. "But trust me when I say the real thing is much better."

"Sebastian!" Blaine warned. "I told you, I want to take pictures!"

"Oh, we can take pictures all right." Sebastian took this opportunity to lick a wet trail up Blaine's neck.

"Not that kind of pictures!" Blaine shoved at Sebastian lightly and then picked up the camera. "Let's take a picture together on the yacht. This is going into our scrapbook."

"Facebook, you mean."

"Nope, I mean scrapbook." Blaine set the timer on the camera and set it down in front of them. "I'm going to print out the photos and put them in an album. Hardcopies are always better. Say 'cheeeeese'."

Blaine straightened his posture and ran his hand through his wet curls quickly to make sure he looked decent for the camera. He yelped in surprise when Sebastian pulled him over suddenly and pinned him down. Blaine heard the click of the camera as the timer went off.

"Hey!" Blaine found himself laying flat on the side bench, his arms wrapped around Sebastian's waist instinctively to steady himself. "I could've fallen off!"

"I would've caught you in time." Sebastian leaned down and started kissing Blaine's chest, licking a wet trail down his navel, stopping right above his jeans. "I always do."

"Come on, Sebastian." Blaine pushed against him playfully. "Get off."

"That's the point." Sebastian leaned up and traced his tongue along the shell of Blaine's ear.

"No, I mean get off me." Blaine squirmed and could not help but laugh at the ticklish sensation. "It's really hot."

"I know I'm hot." Sebastian murmured against Blaine's lips before slipping his tongue inside to taste him, his hand running up Blaine's side before reaching down to undo the top button of Blaine's jeans.

"Sebastian ..." Blaine wanted to slap himself for the moan that escaped from his lips.

"See those two over there." Blaine could feel Sebastian's hand reaching into the front of his jeans, but he looked over to where Sebastian was talking about. There was a beach quite a distance away from where they were, but in the water, there was a couple that looked as though they were in an embrace. "I can bet you that they're fucking."

"What?" Blaine eyes widened in disbelief before he felt his face heating up. They might be a bit far from the couple to know for certain, but technically speaking, what Sebastian was suggesting was possible. "No way."

"I see the very concept seemed to have gotten a reaction out of you." Then Sebastian was kissing Blaine again, his hand now stroking Blaine.

"Not out here." Blaine pulled back, looking breathless and slightly debauched.

"How about I say we go christen the other cabin?" Sebastian's grin was feral by this point.

Blaine's head felt back against the bench surface, feeling a little dizzy from the sensation.

"Okay."

Pictures, Blaine decided, could most certainly wait. After all, they had the rest of the spring break to make up for them.

(END)


End file.
